


Tangled Endings

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, He gets better, M/M, Tangled AU, Temporary Character Death, The Pat/Remus is very brief, blink and you miss it - Freeform, its also only technically implied but oh well, remus keeps sneaking into my fics somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Day 3 for Fluffuary - LoginceWhen Roman first stumbled upon the tower and the boy inside he thought it was the worst luck of his life.Now he knew it was the best.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Tangled Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo Day 3 of Fluffuary, hosted by [@tsshipmonth2020](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail), is done. I'm now technically caught up I think? Because there's three days I don't plan on doing. Well, we'll see how it lines up when I posting. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also feel free to check me out on tumblr - [@boredomsMuse](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)

Sitting on a boat in the middle of the lake, Prin-... Roman couldn’t help but stare at Logan. The sheltered boy had come a long way since they met. Roman could still picture him on that first day, desperately fighting to stay controlled and watching the word with a level of distrust. Now he didn’t hide the curiosity in his eyes as he watched the lanterns float up and up and up. 

“They’re so incredible up close.” Logan breathed.

“Yeah.” Roman sighed, then cleared his throat and actually  _ looked _ at the lanterns. He’d seen them countless times, he could have sworn they lost their specticule. But staring at them tonight was like looking through Logan’s eyes. Like seeing them for the first time, like having fought tooth and nail to  _ earn _ this.

It really was incredible.

“Everything you ever dreamed?” Roman asked.

“It’s much more than I could ever have imagined.” Logan said. When Roman looked he found the other man staring at him. Wow, those lanterns sure heated up the place, didn’t they? That must be why his cheeks feel so red. 

Before Roman could do something foolish - like kiss Logan, like admit Logan is everything he’d ever dreamed - a small object drifted by their boat. A lantern, floating almost magically to Logan.

“This one has a symbol on it.” Logan noted, eyeing the purple crest. “I wonder what it means. Perhaps I should have read more about the event, but I had wanted to go in blind.”

“It means that’s the royal lantern.” Roman explained, staring just as intently at the symbol. 

“Ah, that would make sense. I thought I had seen it somewhere before.” Logan nodded. “What an honour it is it floated our way.”

“Yeah…” Roman agreed as Logan lifted the royal lantern back into the sky.

He’s heard the rumours. It wasn’t a lucky honour for that lantern to float to Logan. How could Roman have missed it?

Oh, but he didn’t, did he? He just ignored it. Roman’s seen the royal portraits. He’s seen the crown Prince Patton himself, watching as Roman and Remus disappeared into the woods and not alerting a single guard. 

Staring at Logan, suddenly in need of a new dream, Roman wondered if he should tell him. He should. Logan deserved to know.

“Hey Logan…” He started.

“Yes Roman?” Logan asked, looking back to him and Roman… Roman realized he didn’t  _ want  _ to tell Logan. There’s no way Logan, the returned Prince, would get to spend time with Roman. But Logan, sheltered boy from a tower? That was someone Roman could spend time with.

He  _ had _ to tell Logan, Roman knew that. But not right now. Not tonight.

“There’s something I have to tell you later.” He said. “Don’t let me forget.”

“Alright.” Logan accepted, although he frowned a little in confusion.

The confusion was soon forgotten for the lake. 

And the lake soon forgotten for the men on the waters edge.

“I think it’s time for a new dream, yeah?” Roman assured. The leather bag was clenched tight in his hands as he stepped out of the boat. “If I’m not back in ten minutes, row back to the other side.” He added, because Roman knew this could go bad and he didn’t want Logan paying for his stupidity. His greed.

“Don’t take more than ten minutes.” Logan instructed, nervous but trusting smile on his face.

Roman took a lot longer than ten minutes.

* * *

“It’s fine.” Roman promised, forcing a smile as he looked up at Logan, his hair suddenly short and brown instead of that dark blue. “I’ve had worse.”

“Don’t lie to me Roman.” Ah, he must be upset. Not even a single muttered ‘falsehood’. 

“I think we just murdered a person.” Roman said, since he wasn’t lying. He tried to look at the window the witch had fallen through but found his eyes couldn’t focus that fair away. All the more reason to keep staring at Logan’s face. 

“It’s not murder it’s self-defence, she just-” but Logan cut himself off with a choked breath. It took Roman a moment to remember he’d closed his eyes. 

“I knew you had emotions somewhere in there.” Roman teased, words only gaining another sob. “I need, I need to tell you something.” 

“You can tell me when you’re better.” Logan said. “You’re going to get better.”

“No,” Roman said, surprising himself by how calm he sounds, “I’m not.” Before all this he’d been desperate to make a name for himself, to make sure he didn’t die a nameless thief. 

He was dying a nameless thief but, knowing his life meant something to Logan, he didn’t mind so much.

“You’re the missing prince.” Roman said. Whispered, really. He hadn’t meant to whisper.

“I know.” Logan assured. “I know Roman.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Roman continued. He couldn’t quite focus on Logan now either. With great effort, he raised his hand to cup Logan’s cheek. Immediately, Logan’s hand was on top of his. It felt cold. Or maybe that was just Roman. “I’m not good enough for Prince Logan, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You’re much more than ‘good enough’ for me.” Logan managed. “You won’t lose me Roman, so long as I don’t lose you.”

“Okay.” Roman agreed. His arm felt like dead weight, kept in place only by Logans. “You won’t lose me.” He lied.

The last thing he remembered was Logan’s lips on his.

* * *

Roman really, really didn’t expect to wake up. 

Like, ever. 

Yet he blinks his eyes open to a smiling Logan, face still coated with tears.

“It worked.” Logan breathed. “Thank flower it worked.” 

Okay, Logan had healed him. Even without the magic hair. That’s about all Roman thought about the matter before he rose up, kissing Logan the way he couldn’t when he was dying. Fully and passionately, forcing all his emotion into it. 

This wasn’t the end of it, Roman knew. The Guard Captain would find them soon, they’d need to introduce Logan to his parents and brother.

But for now, all that mattered was kissing Logan like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Because this time it wouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you have the time - [@boredomsMuse](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
